


Always with you

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jedi, Phoenix Squadron - Freeform, Rebellion, SWR, Short Story, Star Wars Rebels Spoilers, ghost - Freeform, i cried honestly, pilot, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Even after his death, Kanan Jarrus was still there for his Love and Son.





	1. Prologue

_"I need to tell you something," Before Kanan could say anymore, Rukh interrupted their moment and began fighting._

It had been a month since Kanan's death, and a few weeks since Ezra's disappearence. It was hard on what was left of the Ghost crew. Sabine left the ship to go back to Lothal, and Zeb was heading to Lira San. Hera and chopper were the only beings on the Ghost now.

And Hera definitely knew about her pregnancy, the morning sickness proved it along with a test from the Rebel Med-Bay.

But something was off. Something felt different, but also the same.


	2. Always with you

Hera hated morning sickness, it was 0400 in the morning and Hera was tired and just wanted sleep. Her baby wouldn't give her that. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, like someone was there.

 _"It's alright, I'm here."_ She turned around and saw no one there, only a wall. That same sensation continued until her bout of sickness ended. She got up and went back to her room.

_"You... Listen. This boy... Is good to have around." Okadiah said, coughing. This time more violently. "You ought to... Stick by him... Think... He needs..." Before he could say anymore, he stopped breathing._

_"He's gone Kanan." Hera cried._

Hera remembered this, it was long ago. Before the ghost crew was formed. Okadiah was a good friend of Kanan's, he was the one who told her about Kanan. That she couldn't quite remember, but she did remember him telling her to _"Marry him."_ At the time that seemed a dumb idea, but now, it was all she wanted. That and a family with him. Then she started thinking, did Kanan know? Did he know she is Pregnant? Is that what he wanted to tell her before Rukh interrupted them? So many questions that would never be answered.

"If only he were here." She whispered to herself before lying down on her bed.

_"Oohh he said that did he?" Chopper told her that Kanan said to "Fly better." So she quickly turned the ship, making Chopper hit the wall. She could hear Kanan slightly yell as he continued to fire at the TIE fighters._

__________________

**_4 months later..._ **

Now there was a much larger Rebellion, and Hera was part of it. For now at least.

"General Syndulla?" Hera turned around and saw Captain Andor, he had a Data-pad with Information for a mission. She hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy, and because of her small frame, it was harder to tell at the time. The only person who knew was Sabine, Zeb and Chopper.

"Yes Captain?" She asked.

"This is a mission from Senator Organa, he needs you to check on Red Squadron. They haven't called in yet." Cassian responded, he handed her the Data-Pad and walked off.

"Last seen on..." She Re-Read what their location was to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Ryloth. Oh no." She sighed. Hera definitely didn't want her father to know about the baby.

 _"It's alright."_ Hera heard the same voice she heard months ago whenever she had morning sickness. Hera didn't know why, but she trusted the voice and decided to take the mission. She typed an agreement message into the Pad and went to the ghost.

So far nothing had gone wrong, The Empire didn't show up and nothing was trying to destroy herself and _The Ghost._ She entered the Ryloth system and quickly noticed a Star destroyer.

"Uh oh." She tried her best to turn around but they had already began firing. Hera dodged the blasts and tried her best to land on her home planet. _The Ghost_ was losing it's shields fast, she needed to hurry.

 _"Go."_ There was that voice again! Hera didn't hesitate to do as the voice said. She zoomed onto the planet, hoping TIE fighters wouldn't follow.

And there was no TIEs. That was strange, there always was. Hera paid no mind and looked for a place to land. After a few minutes, she landed and went to look for Red Squadron, if they were even there. She took her comm off her belt and put it to the frequency that would be able to contact her father, maybe he knew something. He picked up.

"Father, we need to talk."

_________________

Cham was coming to her location so she could ask him if he had seen any rebel pilots around. She knew it would take awhile so Hera went back into _The Ghost_ and went to her room.

_"I know what to say now. I love you."_

_"That's just the Truth serum talking."_

_"No, it's me. All me."_

Hera's eyes became hot with fresh tears. She said goodbye to him already, but wasn't over him.

"I wish you could have stayed longer. I wish you could be here now. I wish you could just..." She stopped herself when she felt it. It felt like pure-joy when it happened. The little patters inside her stomach for the first time. She continued crying, but this time it was happy cries. She put her hand to her stomach and grinned. Then it happened, a very similar sensation to the one she felt when she had morning sickness. It felt like another hand was resting on her stomach.

_"I can't wait to see him."_

"Neither can I." She responded to the voice this time.

She smiled again and waited for her father to show up.

________________

_**4 months later...** _

No one but Hera, the nurse and doctor were in the room. No one was next to Hera. Then why did she feel someone's hand holding her own?

 _"You can do this, I'm right here."_ The voice reassured. Hera went into labor about five hours ago, and soon she would meet her son.

 _One last push._ Hera thought.

Then she heard it.

Her newborn son's cry.

Hera gasped and began crying again. The nurse handed him to her and she looked at him. He had tuffs of Green hair, and around his slightly pointed ears was hints of green.

"He's perfect." She breathed. Now she felt someone kiss her forehead, and even her baby reacted to something, like he had also been given a kiss on the forehead.

 _"He really is. I love you Hera, and I love him."_ She put her hand to her mouth and weeped.

"Kanan." She remembered now. When she had morning sickness, he was the one rubbing her back. When the baby first kicked, he was the one who put his hand on her stomach. It was him who held her hand. He was there. He was always with them both, always. Hera considered naming her son Caleb, or maybe Kanan, but she didn't want to name her baby as a reminder of someone who she would never forget. She would name him after someone else, someone she almost forgot. Her brother, who died when he was far to Young.

"Jacen. Jacen Syndulla."


	3. Bonus chapter

It was seven years until the Empire was completely destroyed. Hera felt bad about having to leave Jacen so much, but she wouldn't stop fighting until she could make sure her son would have the life they always wanted. She couldn't just leave him alone on _The Ghost_ so she would have Zeb pick him up and take care of him on Lira San. Jacen didn't see much of his mother, but time some spent with her was precious to him. Hera would tell him stories of his father, but would never go into detail. Or sometimes a story of a Mandolorian and a Jedi who would go on missions together, and almost never lose.

But after all those missions, all those battles, they finally won. After the battle of Endor, Zeb and Kallus surprised Jacen by taking him to Endor, and Hera was able to tell him the news in person. They were all so happy, they were free.

Now Jacen, Hera and Chopper flew around the Galaxy. Going from planet to planet. Hera would sometimes fly to Lothal to see Sabine, Jacen never went, so this next time would be his first time meeting Sabine.

"Momma?" Jacen asked while taking a seat in the cock pit of _The Ghost_.

"Yes love?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Lothal, to see Sabine." Jacen gasped and smiled. He knew about her ever since he was old enough to ask why one of the rooms had so much art and drawings in it. The rest of they way to Ezra's home planet was quiet because Jacen was in Sabine's old room, studying the pictures inside. He saw alot of Loth-Cats, and alot of Stormtrooper helmets with a red slash over it. He looked up at one of the walls to notice his mother, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper. He guessed the other girl was Sabine, but who were the two other men? Maybe the boy with blue hair was Ezra, who he wasn't told much about. That other man, he had a connection with him Jacen couldn't figure out.

"Love, We're almost to..." Hera stepped in front of the artsy room's door and when it it opened, she saw Jacen Staring at the family portrait Sabine drew years ago. Her immediate thought was he would ask about the people in it, and she was right.

"Momma? Who is this?" To Hera's dismay, he pointed to Kanan. She didn't talk about him much, it was a sore subject she still hadn't gotten over yet. She knew he would worry or come up with different scenarios of who he was that would be worse than what she would say, so she answered the best she could.

"That... That is your father." Jacen slowly turned his head to her, and his smile from earlier faded.

"Oh. I'll go get ready for Lothal. Is it cold?" Jacen replied, changing the subject.

"No, what your wearing is fine." Hera walked out of the room, and went back to piloting the ship. Jacen just went back to looking at the art, wanting to ignore what just happened.

_________________

When Hera and Jacen landed on Lothal, Jacen ran outside to see everything going on. There was tons of people bustling around the town, little shops and markets were scattered around. Jacen was about to bolt off before Hera called his name. He groaned and looked back at the green Twi'lek.

"Stay close. You haven't been to Lothal before and I really don't want you getting lost." He sighed and took her hand. They walked around town and we're heading to the fields to find the tower Sabine lived in.

Once they arrived, Hera knocked on the automatic doors, which were usually open.

"Sabine?" She called. No answer. Hera took out her key card and unlocked the door. The smell of fresh paint wasn't wafting out like it usually was, Sabine must have been gone a long time.

"Momma? Why isn't this where Sabine lives?" Hera walked in and looked around.

"Mm-hmm, I just don't know where she would be." Hera continued searching until she saw a note.

 _Hera, you are probably Wondering where I am. I went to look for Ezra. I should have told you before, but Ahsoka wanted to leave soon. Tell Jacen I said hello, I left him a new armor shoulder pad. I hope to see you soon, hopefully with Ezra._  
_~S.W._

Hera smiled. Sabine talked about finding Ezra before, but knew she couldn't go because of the Empire, and she had to protect Lothal for him. She put the letter down, and Jacen walked over to read it.

"Mom."

"Yes, Love?"

"What's this say? I can't read." Jacen could read, but not very well. Hera didn't really have much time to teach him, and neither Zeb or Kallus felt like teaching him.

"Sabine left to find Ezra. She says hello, and left you a new shoulder pad." Hera handed him the armor. It had a wolf on one side, and a Loth-Cat on the other. Jacen put attached them to his shirt and grinned.

"Is she gonna come back soon?"

"I hope. Maybe you could meet Ezra too." Jacen couldn't wait to meet them both. Hera told them it was time to go, but he wanted to look around. There was alot of art, just like her room. Similar drawings too. But what his deal colored eyes went to was another picture of the Ghost crew. It looked updated, it had himself in it and Ezra's hair was shorter. Hera once again saw him, and her smile faded. She wasn't sure why after all these years she still missed Kanan so much. Jacen seeing the pictures and drawings opened the old wound.

"C'mon, we need to go." Hera said a little more sternly than she wanted. Jacen sighed once more and walked out, grabbing her hand. But before they left, he sensed something and looked back. There was a man with bright blue eyes and brown hair.

"Dad." Jacen whispered.

"What was that dear?" Hera looked the same way Jacen did. There was nothing.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Can we go to town?"

"Yes, only for a little while though, we need to go to Ryloth for supplies." Hera and Jacen went to Ryloth about every month for Fuel.

"Okay, can we see papa Cham?"

"Of course." When Cham first found out about Hera's pregnancy, he didn't exactly have the best reaction. He also used words that Hera had been told never to use. But when he first met Jacen he was overjoyed.

They went back to town and walked around for a while. Jacen wanted to look at some of the shops and to see the New Republic building*. Hera didn't know he knew about that, bit decided to take him anyways. Again, there was another family picture.

 

 

Jacen looked at the picture, and put his hand on it.

_"Jacen."_ Jacen turned around, and saw only his mother. But that voice wasn't his mother's.

"Whose there?!" He called. Hera stared at him for a moment.

"Dear... No one is here but us." She said, shaking and Voice filled with worry. She began walking over to him

"What happened to my father?" Hera stopped dead cold. She dreaded the day he would ask something like this.

"What do you mean?" She asked, shaking.

"How did... How did he die? Please tell me." Hera walked up to him and squatted down to his level.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I was captured, and when he helped me escape the Empire shot at a fuel tank that we were standing on. It exploded, and he used the force to hold it off." Hera began to tear up reliving that memory. "He pushed me back and saved us both. He saved Ezra, and Sabine too. He died to save us all. And we finished the mission of destroying the fuel to make TIE fighters that could destroy fleets by itself. He saved the us and the whole Galaxy." Hera sobbed. Jacen followed, he cried into his mother's shoulder and didn't stop for at least two minutes.

"He did it for us dear, he did it for all of us. And he loves you very much." Jacen sniffed and looked back at her.

"How do you know? He never met me."

"He sort of did. When I first held you, he was there. I could hear him, he said he loved you. And, have you been hearing voices too?"

"Yes. I heard voices a few times. Was it him?"

"Maybe. But I want you to know I love you and he loves you."

"I love you too momma." He embraced her again and looked up. There Kanan was, looking down at them.

"I love you too Dad." He whispered. Kana smiled, then faded away.

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"One day, not very soon. But one day."  


* That is where the family portrait is right?

**_ Alright, another really sad chapter that made me cry in the middle of the night. Is it bad I had more ideas for this book than I do for Little Dameron lol?  Please leave a vote/Kudos and some feedback_**


End file.
